


Just Fine Yesterday

by VincentsEyebrows



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: Drabble basically, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skipping Class, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentsEyebrows/pseuds/VincentsEyebrows
Summary: Richey always found that their philosophy teacher was beyond obnoxious. Therefore, it was only natural for him to convince Nicky to skip with him.





	Just Fine Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i wrote this

Richey rolled his eyes and clutched on Nicky’s hand in mild annoyance. “Will you shut up, Nicky? Nothing will happen if you’re quiet.” He pulled his friend into one of the bathroom stalls of their school and locked the door behind them. He slammed the toilet cover shut and sat down, to retrieve his cigarettes from his pocket. 

Nicky looked up in worry as he sat on the floor in front of Richey. “The cigarettes will stink and we’ll be fucked.” He hissed, the strong smell of burning tobacco already filling his nostrils once his friend exhaled a cloud of thick smoke. 

Richey clicked his tongue, but a small smirk soon played on his lips. “Relax. Haven’t you ever skipped?” They were on different classes at school, so it wasn’t likely that they would happen to skip together. 

Nicky bit on his tongue and just grabbed the cigarette from Richey’s lips, inhaling deep. When his friend smiled at him, he couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that escaped him, finally relaxing into his presence. They shared their cigarette, Richey soon to slip to the floor as well, on one knee, right between Nicky’s legs. 

Right when Nicky was about to pass the cigarette back, Richey took it between his index and middle fingers and pressed their lips together, the gesture soft but growing in intensity. Nicky’s hands cupped Richey’s bony cheeks, feeling his cheekbones under his thumbs. His friend seemed to shift away as he got a bit too close to the blush he had applied on his face, not wanting to ruin his makeup since he was going to walk with it all day. 

Richey’s hands grabbed at Nicky’s belt and started pulling it open, his lips twisting into a tiny smirk. When he was pushed away, he merely let his face hover over his friend’s for a moment or so. “You’re already hard, Nick.” He teased, his hands undoing leather and hearing it click against the floor.

Nicky’s hand found Richey’s mouth and clasped over it. “Shut up! What if someone wants to take a fucking piss? Are they going to hear you talking about cocks?” 

Richey eased his eyes shut and parted his lips, planting an open mouthed kiss against Nicky’s hand. When it retreated from his mouth, he smiled softly. “No one’s here. Relax and get up.” He took another cigarette from his pack and lit it. Then he reached his arm all the way up and placed the small bud against his friend’s lips. “Relax.” He purred, lower this time, as he pulled Nicky’s zipper down. He placed his hands on each side of his open jeans and pulled them down mid-thigh. Then he had his underwear down and he looked up with a little smile, his hand curling around his friend’s length. 

Nicky inhaled deeply to muffle a quiet grunt, his hand soon to twist into Richey’s black dyed locks. He watched as his friend’s mouth found the tip of his cock and slowly swirled his tongue around it, dipping into his slit to tease him. “Concentrate.” Nicky whispered, his free hand grasping on Richey’s chin and holding it upwards, cigarette balancing between his lips. 

Richey’s eyes rolled in his best portrayal of annoyance. He held Nicky’s cock up and from the base, then wrapped his lips around the end of it. He started sucking carefully, tongue massaging the underside as he looked up with half lidded eyes. The little moans of approval had Richey pushing his head further down, his friend mid-length into his mouth. He kept twisting his hand around the base and gradually bopped his head. He went further down with each passing moment, Nicky’s moans growing in volume. 

“Take your hand off.” Nicky grunted, cocking his brow at Richey’s expression of surprise. “Don’t give me that face, you did it just fine yesterday.” 

Richey let his hand drop to his friend’s thigh and closed his eyes. He breathed through his nose for a few moments, to prepare himself. He started pushing his head down again, until his nose was buried into Nicky’s pubes. He closed his eyes, his throat straining against his cock. He pulled back and took another deep breath, then went at it again. Hands tightened in his hair and he knew that his friend was close, so he started bobbing his head, pulling back and taking him in for once more. 

Nicky’s head pressed against the door of the stall and he pushed his hips forward, only stopping when he heard Richey choke around him. He was about to mouth a small apology when Richey pushed down all of a sudden and he let out a gasp. They moved that way for a moment, Nicky’s hips snapping forward and Richey taking him down his throat. 

Richey closed his eyes tighter as he felt Nicky pulse against his tongue. His hand moved to his friend’s balls and massaged them lightly, a lewd sound filling the narrow space of the bathroom. He felt Nicky arch and push his hips out and that’s when his eyes opened, as a small indication of approval. Hand yanked his head forward and he choked as thick liquid spilled in his mouth. He was held there for a moment, until the hand in his hair loosened its grip and he pulled back with a quiet gasp. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, the cigarette he had given Nicky earlier burning somewhere on the floor. He cut some of the toilet paper off and started wiping his lips and chin, certain that he was a mess. When he looked up, Nicky had zipped up and tucked himself in. Two hands were offered and Richey smiled as he took them and stood up. 

Nicky held his face and gave him a short yet lively kiss, their tongues lapping together and their lips moving. He could taste himself on Richey’s tongue, and if he hadn’t just finished, it would had worked him up again. 

Richey reached out behind Nicky and flicked the door’s lock open, the two of them stumbling outside until they bumped into the sink and hands wrapped around Richey’s waist in a playful manner. 

The bell signalling the end of the period rung and they both looked up, Richey’s smile fading to a disappointed little scowl. “I guess you can pay me back later. I’m coming over after school.” 

Nicky chuckled and shook his head. “My mother will be home.” 

“You did it just fine yesterday.” Richey gave him a playful smirk, mirroring the words that Nicky had used earlier. He gave him one last peck on the lips and left the bathroom. The taller of the two was left slightly dazed in the bathroom, still trying to stomach this period. 

Maybe skipping wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
